


Stay With Me

by whoever_i_am



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Clingy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, drunk!Sam, gabriel adores him, is that even a thing, sam is clingy when he's drunk, sam winchester being a baby, sam winchester is a happy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoever_i_am/pseuds/whoever_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is an adorable moose that Gabriel (no matter how much he denies it to himself) may or may not be in love with. He also gets very, very clingy when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> my sincerest apologies for the cheesy title.

“Gabriel?”

He stares up at the intoxicated Winchester and feels the twinges of longing and sadness that he tries so hard to repress surge up again. He shakes his head quickly and plasters on a small smile. “Yeah, Sam?” 

“I thi- I th..I think I..I…” His slurred speech trails off, and Gabriel can’t tell if Sam’s inability to talk comes from the alcohol or just the usual exhaustion. He wishes Sam would take better care of himself. He can’t always be there to help him out. Gently, Gabriel reaches over and eases the beer bottle out of Sam’s hand. He places it on the bedside table and almost pulls away, but, hesitantly, he leaves his arm around Sam’s waist. 

“C’mon, Sam, you gotta get into bed.” He carefully sits the two of them down on the bed.

“But I..I” 

Oh for dad’s sake. Surely whatever this is can wait until Sam is running on more than beer and (knowing him) probably four or five hours of sleep. “I know, Sa-“ He tries to shut him up but Sam interrupts.

“I love you, Gabriel.” Sam smiles as he says Gabriel’s name. Gabriel can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Gaaabriel. Gaabe. Ha.”

“Jesus, Sam, you can act like such a baby when you’re drunk.” He doesn’t want to believe what he’s hearing. He can’t. Sam’s drunk. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. Gabriel can’t believe this, no matter how much he wants to. “Come on, you giant moose, get into bed!” He makes Sam lay down and pulls the covers over him. “You need to sleep.”

“Ha ha. Moose.” Now Sam just sounds more tired than anything else. Gabriel rolls his eyes and smiles at his adorableness. He gets up, but Sam latches onto his arm like a two year old. “Noooo, Gabey, don’t leave me.”

“Sam, no.” Gabriel tugs at his arm for him to let go, but Sam’s stronger than he looks (which is saying something. Sam Winchester is an Adonis among men). 

“Staaay.” Sammy demands. “Gabriel, stay. Please.” When the last word leaves his mouth, he no longer sounds tired or baby-like. He looks Gabriel straight in the eye and his tone holds all the meaning and seriousness in the world. He doesn’t seem drunk anymore. He just seems like Sam.

Gabriel doesn’t want to look away but he forces himself to. “Sammy, you’re drunker than drunk right now.”

“Stay.”

“Sam…oh fuck it.” He rolls the covers back for a moment, shucking off his shoes and ignoring Sam’s whimpers of “Gabe, noo, that’s cold.” as he places his feet up against him. He places one of his arms around Sam, facing his chest in the perfect spot where they fit together, and Sam nuzzles closer. Gabriel can feel his breathing speeding up, and he begins to second-guess himself. Regardless of how he himself feels, Sam is drunk and he’s probably going to regret this a lot in the morning. But he supposes it’s too late to go back now.

He curls up a little bit more and allows himself to relax, to let his guard down a tiny bit. “G’night, Sammy.”

Sam yawns and tightens his grip around Gabriel. “Goodnight, Gabe.” He smiles again when he says it, that smile that Gabriel swears just lights up the whole fuckin’ world. “Gabe. I love you, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s breath stops for a second, just the briefest, slightest second of hesitation but it passes so quickly because, hell, it’s Sammy in front of him. Sammy, all curled up against him, so earnest and happy and innocent. 

“I love you too, Sammy.” 

He presses the quickest, tiniest of kisses to Sam’s nose before once and for all giving in and going to sleep.


End file.
